Nasty
History As a child Natasha was a real brat often picking fights with Darcy Gold and playing mean pranks as if she were looking for attention. Well she grew up to be a real chip off the old block with all of her father’s best and worst qualities. She has a pathological obsession with proving herself the equal to both of her parent’s. But rather than obsessing about conquering the world, Natasha follows an oedipal code of wanting to conquer and torture paranormal woman. And from the time that they were kids she focused on Darcy as the primary target of her twisted obsessions. She quite naturally had a rough adjustment time as a kid. She most strongly identified with her father Duke Rex Machina and resented her mother for not allowing them more quality time during her developing years. When she came of age Natasha became a major league supervillain. But never one who engaged in the usual crimes that tend to bring renegade paranormals to prominent governmental attension. Instead of robbery and murder, Nasty liked to specialize in white slavery as her profession. And she made a pretty good living at it. Supplying rich clientele with accommodating and beautiful companions. Who just happen to be Natasha’s under-the-cover agents, sleepers, if you will who secretly spy on their so called masters and report back on what they know to Nasty. Of course she keeps only the best for herself and trains her pets to be the perfect live-in companions. Powers and Abilities Powers Hyper-Intelligence: Nasty’s natural mental abilities were greatly augmented by her paranormal abilities. As a result of the inherited the modified genes Rex bestowed upon her, Nasty possesses an overall superhuman level of physical and mental power, which includes; *'Superhuman Senses': Nasty possesses superhuman senses beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. *'Superhuman Strength': Nasty possesses superhuman strength beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. *'Superhuman Speed': Nasty possesses superhuman speed beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Nasty possesses superhuman reflexes beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. *'Superhuman Agility': Nasty possesses superhuman agility beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. *'Superhuman Dexterity': Nasty possesses superhuman dexterity beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. *'Superhuman Coordination': Nasty possesses superhuman coordination beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. *'Superhuman Balance': Nasty possesses superhuman balance beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. *'Superhuman Endurance': Nasty possesses superhuman endurance beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. *'Superhuman Durability': Nasty possesses superhuman durability beyond the natural limits of the finest human specimen. *'Intuitive Aptitude': Nasty’s genius is magnified by latent psychokinetic ability to quickly learn and master languages and technology. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Nasty is able to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue much faster than an ordinary human. Injuries such as slashes and stabbings heal completely within a matter of hours. Abilities Scientific Genius-Level Intellect: Natasha Andromache Machina is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. Nasty possesses a mastery of electrical, mechanical and aerospace engineering, electronics, chemistry, all levels of physics, and human and alien biology. A visionary theoretician and inspired machine smith, she has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. Not only has Nasty proven herself to be a genius in virtually every science native to Earth, she has shown herself to be more knowledgeable than even some of the most highly advanced alien civilizations in the known universe as well. Network: Natasha’s white slavery wing gives her an incredible network of resources to draw upon and not incidentally plenty of blackmail material to use in order to leverage her clients. One of several reasons that she is free to act with little fear from law enforcement. Sexual Persuasion: Nasty’s whole thing is that she doesn’t like to kill her victims. Instead she likes to persuade them to voluntarily submit to her will. She thrills in making other girls into willing sex kittens and her methods are pretty damned effective. Doesn’t matter how proud you are or how staunchly hereo you think you may be. She can find the inner “bush licker” in anyone. And even if you aren’t gay to begin with, you’ll be munching rug in no time flat. And superheroines or villains are her favorite targets. Guys don’t do it for her only girls preferably hotties. Excellent Strategist: Nasty is an excellent strategist. Martial Arts Mastery: Nasty has had extensive training in many forms of the martial. Adaptability: Nasty is able to adapt and learn skills quickly. Strength Strength Level: Nasty is more than two hundred times stronger than normal humans. Paraphernalia Transportation Leviathan Gallery NastySirens1436.JPG NastySirens1369.JPG NastySirens866.JPG NastySirens817.JPG NastySirens731.JPG NastySirens618.JPG NastySirens543.JPG Nasty5.JPG Nasty4.JPG Nasty2.JPG Category:Centurian Blues